Obsession in the Shadows
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: What a twisted romance the two of you have. Too bad you were CAUGHT. But that doesn't stop you, does it? ONESHOT.


"Tom," you murmer softly into the night "This has to be the last time."

He flashes you that smirk "Because your uncle killed me?"

"Not only that, but if my parents knew..." you trail off, giving him a look mixed with a fear and longing.

"They will not find out if you are smart," he mutters into your ear "Just don't be stupid."

You shudder involuntarily. You can't believe you would suggest you two stop seeing each other. You barely could go on that week you two fought and he stopped seeing you.

You've never seen him with good lighting. Always in the shadows. But he's so beautiful, so smart, so damned evil, you can't help but love him.

You never thought you'd fall in love with someone like Tom. You two are so different; Slytherin's direct decendent and the niece of Harry Potter.

You can't believe he'd be with you, either. You feel painfully dull, and ever so boring compared to him. But he insists you aren't.

He doesn't love you, though. He won't deny it, but you don't care. You love him, and that's all that matters.

You haven't told him. Not yet. You're too scared to tell him. You're afraid he'll leave you for good.

And then you'll die.

Not physically. But mentally.

You can't actually die physically. Ever since you met Tom, you've had very little regard for the law, or too much worry of the Dark Arts.

You killed. Three times. Three Horcruxes.

Then you can be with Tom forever.

He doesn't want to get married, or to have sex, but you don't care. You weren't like most little girls. You didn't want marriage or children. Just the man.

And you've got him.

Your relationship is quite original. You rotate through the weeks, you go to the past, he goes to the future. Each week consist of the two of you visiting the Room of Rquirement, and you lounge about and talk. And kiss.

He's the Dark Lord.

But you don't care.

He's evil.

But you don't care.

He inadvertantly is the cause of every bad thing that's happened to your family.

But damn it, you don't care.

"Don't worry," you say in a hushed whisper into his ear "I find it difficult to have my head stuck too far up my arse."

He smirks, letting a small chuckle out.

Goddamn it, you can't take it any longer, not with him being so handsome like that.

You kiss him, running your fingers through his hair. He is kissing you back.

In the end, there is just Tom, and there is just Dominique. But there will never be an end to them.

_Tom_**  
**

Every second of every day is spent thinking about him.

It's a wonder you're grades haven't been slipping.

You never believed in love. At least, not for you.

You think your siblings are beginning to suspect. Victoire gives you strange looks whenever you you make those strange, high pitched noises whenever the Dark Lord is mentioned. Louis always asks you questions about boy, like 'who are you seeing' or 'seen anyone recently'.

You wish they'd mind their business.

_Dominique_

The mysterious girl from the future.

You don't know what to think of her. She's beautiful, no doubt. She tells you that her mother is part Veela.

She claims that her sister is much prettier than her, but you don't think that's possible.

You don't love her. She's just a plaything, really. One to entertain.

She's your obsession.

Kissing her doesn't repulse you as much as you thought it would. Her running her fingers through your hair doesn't make you want to kill her. Talking to her is the best part, really. Facinating, really, that a simple girl had so many opinions.

You'd rather kill. Rather be evil. She tries to stop you, by kissing you, to distract you. You can tell she'd rather you stop killing, murdering, but from what she's told you, you never stop.

You deny any feeling toward her other than a strange camaraderie.

Deep down, you lust after the girl. You reject any requests for sex, though.

Because you are Tom _fucking _Riddle, and you will never give into such human desires.

You don't love her though. Never will

She knows. She doesn't care.

You figure, if you had to love, she wouldn't be to bad to love.

_Tom, I love you._

You are with Tom, debating over which alcholic beverage tastes best. You prefer Butterbeer, because you are able to savor its delicious flavor, whereas Firewhiskey burns at your throat and you get drunk much quicker.

Suddenly, there's a look in his eyes, one you've never seen in his eyes before, and he stands up.

"Tom?" you ask wondering what he wants. He grabs you a bit forcefully and kisses you suddenly, and your lips already begin to ache, even though you two haven't snogged all night.

Sometimes, he'll kiss you, just so you'll shut up. But it's never been like this.

"Tom-" you try to ask while panting for breath. He kisses you again, grabbing your hair, pulling you closer to him.

"Damn you, Dominique," he whispers angrily into your ear before starting to kiss your neck "I promised I would never give into such human desires."

"But?" you ask, testing the waters.

"Dominique, will you just shut up?" he questions you, annoyance laced into his voice. He kisses you roughly, but you pull away, making him upset.

"Consider it done," you say, smirking.

His hands are slowly unbuttoning your top. You don't know what to think, this is all moving so fast.

**BAM!**

You gasp as the door of the Room of Requirement's doors are opened. You move closer to Tom.

Louis, Victoire, and Professor McGonagall are standing in the doorway in shock.

"Told you she was seeing someone," Louis broke the abrupt silence.

Tom pulls out his Timeturner from his pocket. "Tom, no," you beg him as he twists the dial, sending him into a blur.

"Tom, NO!" you scream loudly, tears welling up into your eyes, "FUCKING DAMMIT, TOM, NO!"

"Miss Weasley, please come with me, we need to discuss this-" McGonagall begins to say, but you interupt her.

"Why? Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to come here and ruin EVERYTHING?" you yell, screaming.

"Dom, we had to tell her," Victoire speaks up "You've been acting really weird lately-"

"I'm in LOVE!" you shout, sobbing buckets.

"Miss Weasley, that boy is the Dark Lord-"

"I DON'T CARE, I LOVE HIM!"

You are on the ground, weeping uncontrollably.

_I still love you._

McGonagall confinscates your Timeturner.

But she can't take away your love.

_Tom, please come back for me, I love you so_ much.

Night after night, you wait for him.

He still isn't there.

You've gone a bit mad.

Finally, one night, you can't take it anymore. You start a small fire by the girl's bathroom, and sneak into McGonagall's office, and steal the Timeturner back in an insane frenzy.

You race the Room of Reequirement pacing back and forth, thinking_ I need to see Tom, I need to see Tom._

A door appears, and you hastily go through, before McGonagall discovers, and twist the Timeturner so you go back in time.

70 years earlier, you appear, and see Tom looking at you, half-surprised, half-amused. You drop the Timeturner onto the floor, watching the pieces of glass shatter and break. Just to be sure, you stomp on it. You turn to Tom and simply say "Whoops."

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
